


Kiss you goodnight

by mingitiddies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oneshot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Woosan, but still in love, haha - Freeform, soft boyfriends, woosan are clueless about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingitiddies/pseuds/mingitiddies
Summary: When there's a misunderstanding, San and Wooyoung learn that a relationship needs communication.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Kiss you goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first work I post on AO3, just some cute Woosan shit I wrote like four months ago because ??? Yes ??  
> Anygays!!! Enjoy.

_If only he wasn't such a coward._

Wooyoung pulled the brake of his car, looking at the boy in the passenger's seat. San kept staring outside the windows, eyes focused on the porch of his own house. He knew he shouldn't be looking at that, especially not when he could feel the softness in Wooyoung's eyes as he watched him. His mind kept going back in forth, reliving the night they just had.

[...]

Their night had been as good as it could've been, so far.

The nights in Seoul were never quiet. The lights followed them wherever they'd go, illuminating both their faces with red, blue, white, and all the other colors that came from the clubs and bars. San sat on a bench while his date went to grab them hamburgers from a shop near there. Stars shone in the sky, and the moon was in its full glory. San found it odd, because stargazing wasn't exactly a Seoul-appropriate activity, as the city's sky was always covered in a thin layer of mist.

_It was like the universe was conspiring for that night to be perfect, but he just felt like it wouldn't be._

Wooyoung came back and they ate in silence, exchanging longing looks. A few times, they found themselves laughing nervously at each other whenever their eyes met.

And if he had paid attention more closely, he would've seen Wooyoung's hands fidgeting as he tried not to be obvious about just how anxious he was.

His brain was trying to convince him that it wasn't such a serious situation. He'd met San a bunch of other times before, after all, they had a few friends in common; and it wasn't exactly their first date, as they have been doing that for a couple of months, by now. They'd text each other to sleep almost every night and hold hands when they thought no one in the group was watching (when in fact, everybody was aware of that).

But he knew tonight was something _else._

It might not have been their first date ever, but it was their first date since Wooyoung had realized he was _in love with San._

That had happened only a few weeks ago. Yeosang caught him staring at his phone screen for way too long, and the smile he had on his face allowed his friend to know exactly what - or, in this case, who - was making him feel that way.

"Ugh, when are you two gonna admit your love for each other? It's been - what? - like seven months of dating?"

Wooyoung knew that he liked San. After all, he kept thinking about him all day, creating scenarios where they moved in together, and the thought of marrying him had jokingly crossed his mind a few times.

Like that one day he woke up and saw that San had done the huge pile of dishes he left on the kitchen sink the night before, just because he knew Wooyoung hated doing that. He instantly went "God, I gotta marry him". And the cute post-it note San had left in his refrigerator was just as heart-warming:

" _Wooyoungie,_

__

I'm off to work. Couldn't bring me to wake you up. I know I tell you this every time, but it's just that you looked extra cute sleeping today. Hope you have a great day. Call me when you come back home, ok?

__

_\- Sannie ♡_ " 

He knew that he liked the older. He just didn't know it was that much.Yeosang's words just rang a bell on Wooyoung's brain. And he kept thinking about that for a very long time.I love him. _I really do._

It was a truly scary thought.

As they finished eating, San grabbed the other boy's hand. Wooyoung's heart achieved a pace he didn't know was even humanly possible. His face didn't deny him, though a small smile subconsciously ran through his lips.

"Ew, I didn't even wash my hands after eating," he said.

"Me neither. But it's not like I care. I just want to hold your hand," San replied. "Even if it's the last time."

The last part was just a whisper, and Wooyoung didn't catch it.

San had a way of warming his heart.

Now that Wooyoung was aware of how he felt towards the other, everything about him felt brand new. That feeling of knowing San but also knowing that there was so much more for him to discover was making Wooyoung lose some sleep. The early hours passed agonizingly slowly now, as thoughts of the older boy filled his head all night, even more than before.

Wooyoung was not so proud of that. He never knew he was the type to think that much about someone. It was new for him to feel like this.

Not that he had never been in love before. He had, it just... Had never felt like this. It was too intense, too much for him, and Wooyoung didn't know how to deal with it. It should be easy, but it wasn't. Not for him, at least.

And the situation wasn't helpful.

It really felt like it was their first date, and Wooyoung was just as nervous as he was on the actual first date.

The younger was abruptly snapped off his mind, as San broke the silence that had once again installed in between them. "Wooyoungie, is everything alright? You're spacing out."

"I'm fine, sorry. It's just... There's a lot in my mind."

"Work stuff?"

Wooyoung didn't want to reply. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't simply throw San a no, you're the reason I can't think about anything else.

"Sorry. I just..."

"It's okay, look. You know you can talk to me, right? We're friends, before anything."

_Yeah, but I don't want to be just a friend, I want to be with you,_ , he wanted to say. But the words just wouldn't come out. Instead, Wooyoung smiled shyly. "I know, Sannie."

[...]

San wasn't feeling as confident as he usually felt. Wooyoung wasn't texting him like he used to. All-nighters were becoming rarer and rarer as the weeks went by. He also stopped inviting San over as much, and for a few days San thought he'd never ask him out again. He couldn't stop thinking he'd done something wrong.

The older boy had asked everybody in their group if they had any ideas why Wooyoung had suddenly stopped talking to him. He thought that, since they were his friends, if San had done something to ruin their relationship for once, the other would've at least told them about it.

All their responses were the same as if they had combined it beforehand: _No, he didn't mention anything, but you should ask him._ Yeosang was the only one who truly knew what was going on, and the others couldn't be more oblivious about it. A few days after San asked them, Yeosang went on his private chat and left a message.

"Just give him some time to figure things out, Sannie."

He knew he should do that, but not knowing what was happening was killing him. He really had no idea if he'd screwed things up, or if Wooyoung was mad at him or anything. The only things they'd talk about were trivial stuff - no more three a.m. deep conversations or detailedly telling each other how their day went, and San didn't have the guts to call him or even ask him what was wrong.

_If only he wasn't such a coward._

When Wooyoung asked him out again that Friday night, San's heart sank. He knew, he just _knew_ it was a breakup date. He almost cried while getting ready, but he decided he wouldn't let it show. He was a grown-ass adult, and he should know how to take rejection when he had to face it.

He was scared. And he second-guessed going to that date. He didn't want them to end.

_Hell, they hadn't even been an official thing so far. It shouldn't be so hurtful._

But it was.

As the older boy heard Wooyoung's car's horn, he knew this was it. It was now or never. So he put his best I'm not a loser and it's totally okay if we break up our non-existent relationship face, took a deep breath, and went outside.

The date was normal. They ate, laughed a little, and made small talk.

Normal. But it didn't feel like he was on a date with Wooyoung. He always felt safe next to him, protected, content. It felt like it was someone he'd never met before, given how awkward they both acted.

He kept trying to convince himself he'd be alright, but he could just feel the tears forming and he knew they'd try to find a way out later on.

[...]

As the car stopped, San couldn't bring himself to face Wooyoung. And when it felt like an eternity and the tension increased, he couldn't take it anymore. _If you're gonna break up with me, at least man up and do it properly!_ San didn't even realize what he had just blurted out until the words had left him:

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

_Silence._

Wooyoung kept looking everywhere but him, trying to gather up some courage to just tell him how he felt. "I was confused. Actually, I still am."

"What for?"

"Because I noticed something. And it's been quite hard for me to deal with it."

San was fed up.

"For _fucks sake_ Wooyoung, just tell me what it is!," San couldn't control the anger in his voice and the tears that insisted trailing down his eyes. "You've been driving me crazy! If you don't want me anymore, just tell me, okay? I'm not one of those people who are just content with sudden distancing. So, if you're going to dump me, do it quickly, even though it'll hurt like hell. Just... stop wasting our time!"

When he finished his rant, he just wanted to take everything back. San didn't mean to scream, he didn't mean to cry so loud, and he surely didn't mean to hurt Wooyoung.

_If only he could go back in time._

Wooyoung, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel a mix of emotions.

First, relief, because he finally knew why San acted so weird during the night (though he didn't even have the right to have a say in this, since he was the one acting completely different). Second, confusion, because San had gotten everything wrong (though he was, again, the one to blame).And lastly, sadness, because he made San think he wanted to break up with him when, in fact, he wanted to _start_ a proper relationship with him.

The other boy looked devastated whilst he tried to hide his face with his hand, his eyes again fixated on his porch. Wooyoung felt horrible as well. He didn't know if he would be able to regain San back, he didn't know if his words would be enough to deconstruct the bad thoughts San kept feeding for days. He didn't know if San was done for real with him.

But he'd try to explain himself, even if it hurt even more.

"Sannie, stop crying. It's not that."

The older man wouldn't even dare to look at Wooyoung, but he continued anyway. "It's actually the complete opposite. I- I wasn't trying to break up with you, I..."

Wooyoung felt his own tears start to drip down.

"I'm sorry. I'm the worst. I should've called. I shouldn't have let you feel this way, I'm so sorry," he could barely speak now, as his sobbing got more and more intense. "I didn't mean to do this, I swear. It's just... I was afraid of what you'd think, and how you'd react and-"

"Wooyoung, just tell me what it is. If you don't do it right now, I'm leaving this car."

The younger tried to stop himself from crying. "I _love you_ , okay? And it's scary and weird and I suddenly don't know how to act around you since I realized that. So I'm sorry if I'm acting distant, I'm sorry for making you think I didn't like you anymore, and I'm sorry I didn't say it before."

San wiped some of his tears away, though he couldn't stop crying. But even with that, he smiled. _He's so... ugh. He's so cute._

"Wooyoung, please, it's been seven months we're dating! Do you really think I'd stick with you for so long if I didn't want you to be my boyfriend?"

"I... I don't know," Wooyoung shrugged. "But when you say it like that, it makes me seem pretty dumb."

"You kind of are, you know?" San yelled.

"I know. Sorry," he had nowhere to look. 

"I love you, you dumb fuck. And I thought it was pretty clear."

"But you never said it! How should I know?" the younger yelled.

"'Cause I didn't want you to feel pressured to say it back if you didn't feel like it!," San yelled even louder. Wooyoung sighed at the same volume.

"God, why do you have to be so damn respectful?"

San giggled. He couldn't believe this! "Oh, so it's my fault now?"

"No, it's still my fault," Wooyoung said, sulking. "And I'm glad you didn't say it, 'cause I didn't realize how I felt until a few days ago."

"You really are kind of dumb, Jung Wooyoung."

"But, I mean, I've felt it way longer, okay? I just didn't know it was love!" he replied. "You know I'm not good at relationships."

This silence lasted longer than the others, but it didn't feel awkward. It happened naturally, no more words needed to be said. Or so they thought, for a while.

It was when Wooyoung remembered he had to say something else. "Do you mean the part of wanting me to be your boyfriend?"

San's eyes had no more room for how much he wanted to roll them. "I swear to God I'm about to throw you out that window, Wooyoung."

"Could've just said yes."

"Yes, okay? I do want to be your boyfriend."

"This is surreal," Wooyoung said. "Choi San, you're my boyfriend."

"I guess I am. You're so lucky."

"And you're so charming being that sarcastic."

Another eye roll.

But when he stared at the younger's eyes, he felt safe. He felt loved, he felt wanted, he felt happy. And he felt mad at the lack of kissing they had done that day.

"Kiss me, Wooyoungie."

And, this time for real, no more words needed to be spoken. Not when Wooyoung grabbed San by the shoulders and slowly guided his lips to meet the others. Not when San's hands found the younger's hair and held onto it as if his life depended on that. And surely not when San decided to ask him to spend the night, embracing him as they left the car and tripped their way to the door.

Maybe the universe was, indeed, conspiring for it to be a perfect night. And now, San could definitely see it.

It was one of those moments that could last forever.

And it was, most definitely, a good night.


End file.
